Los niños del Pireo
by Lady Cid
Summary: Saga tiene un talento oculto que Danae quiere sacar a la luz.


_Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solamente los entretengo un poco sin lucrar.  
_

 **Los niños del Pireo**

Un poco antes de que Saga se le declarase a Danae, la mexicana estaba un poco en ascuas. Había notado ciertos cambios en el guerrero que no sabía cómo tomar. De repente recibía rosas no venenosas del jardín de Afrodita y además, lo oía cantar con hermosa voz canciones griegas. Porque estaba descubriendo que Saga, aparte de ser el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, en su opinión, tenía una gran voz. Claro, no la mostraba delante de sus compañeros porque temía que se rieran de él y decía:

—Vamos Danita, ten en cuenta de que tengo una reputación que mantener. Soy el más serio y si me pongo a cantar en los entrenamientos, todo se va al traste.

Ella simplemente se reía de él, lo cual lo dejaba enfurruñado.

—Danita, no seas tan cruel conmigo— La mencionada hizo esfuerzo por controlarse, provocando una sonrisa pícara en el Santo.

—No es crueldad, pero me parecería bonito que cantases delante de tu hermano, aunque fuera, porque sé que el señor Kanon no sabe que cantas.

—No… bueno, nos llevamos muy bien, pero creo que se burlaría.

—¿Por qué lo crees? Tu hermano te quiere. No es la persona más expresiva sobre la Tierra, pero sé que si cantas delante de él, no se lo tomará a mal.

—Bueno, lo haré, pero si cantas conmigo… y no, no esas canciones de guerra, que estamos en tiempos de paz.

Ahora era la pobre muchacha la que no sabía qué hacer. Aunque de pronto recordó una canción de Nana Mouskouri que solía cantar cuando estaba a solas.

—¿Conoces "Los niños del Pireo"?— Preguntó tímidamente, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

—¡Claro que la conozco! Es mi canción favorita desde niño— Al ver la emoción del geminiano, la joven escudera sonrió ampliamente. Cuando se emocionaba así más ganas de abrazarlo le daban… y así lo hizo.

—¿Da… Danita? ¿Y ese abrazo?— Cuando la impulsiva muchacha se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, no pudo sino ponerse de mil colores. Saga estaba igual, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón le latía como loco.

—Bueno… es que… me alegró verte emocionado— Saga se sonrojó todo… con esa muchacha no podía ser de otra manera, pensó. A veces pensaba que sus compañeros se daban cuenta de algunas cosas que él no entendía… pero Danae era su amiga, su mejor amiga, esa que a pesar de su apariencia extraña con sus vestidos azul marino a la rodilla (aunque notaba que los usaba más ajustados) o sus pantalones de mezclilla y las femeninas blusas azul marino, sus peinetas, sus lentes, sus joyas de fantasía… ¿Cuándo se volvió tan femenina? Llevaba tiempo, pero no lo había notado por el cabello a lo Shura… pero eran amigos… punto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tiene que ver "Los niños del Pireo" con que yo cante?— Preguntó de una manera demasiado inocente para ser Saga de Géminis… la escudera contuvo la carcajada a duras penas.

—¡Qué me gustaría que la cantásemos juntos!— Soltó la mexicana de pronto y Saga tuvo que sentarse en la silla de la impresión.

—Pero… pero… Danita… ¡me da miedo que todos me vean! Además tú cantas hermoso y tocas muy bien la guitarra… y… ¡no me hagas esto, traviesa!

—Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo que cantemos delante de nadie. Lo haremos en el patio de la salida de la Casa de Tauro, en uno de mis descansos. El señor Aldebarán me compró una guitarra para no maltratar la mía y la quiero usar para cantar contigo.

—Pero… bueno, contigo no se puede… la cantaremos, pero solos. Y si alguien me ve, espero que nadie diga nada… no quiero ser la burla del Santuario si llego a desafinar.

—Pues estaremos los dos solitos. Es más, cerrarás los ojos y dejarás que las palabras fluyan. Tranquilo, si nos ven, pasarán de largo, mi voz ya es muy conocida y de seguro ya le aburrió a todo el mundo— la escudera sonrió sinceramente y Saga no pudo resistirlo. Porque pocas veces la veía sonreír así. Claro, se reían mucho cuando estaban juntos, pero cuando la miraba lejos de él, ella era seria y reservada. Seguía tomando antidepresivos, pero ahora era de vez en cuando. Había logrado hacer las paces con Máscara Mortal y Afrodita, aunque no eran cercanos. Se había vuelto cercana a Kanon, Aiolos, Aiolia y Shura… aunque cuando él pensaba en el español le daba una punzada en el pecho que no sabía definir. Se reunían seguido en los templos de los mencionados, además del de Aries y el de Tauro. Había descubierto lo divertido que podía ser Kiki, a pesar de que le jugaba algunas bromas pesadas.

Esa mexicana había ganado primero su respeto, luego su cariño y estaba a punto de… no, no podía ser amor… ella era demasiado buena para estar con alguien como él. Ahora para él, ella era una verdadera princesa. Sí, una un tanto peculiar, pero una princesa.

—¿Entonces qué dices, Saga?

—Está bien, lo haré… seguiré tu voz y cantaremos juntos. Pero te juro, solamente tú eres capaz de convencerme de hacer estas cosas. Lo haremos mañana… mientras más rápido lo hagamos, mejor.

Danae sonrió con dulzura y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Le sonrió y lo dejó, despidiéndose con la mano. Saga se quedó como ido. No podía creer su buena suerte.

—¡Gracias, Saga!— dijo la muchacha a lo lejos y Saga la oyó, con el corazón en la mano. Como había dicho, solamente esa escudera era capaz de hacerlo cantar a la salida del templo de Tauro, con todos pasando. Pero ella lo valía, por esa mexicana era capaz de hacer cosas que no creía que haría jamás.

—¿Hermano? Te has quedado ido viendo las escaleras hacia el templo de Aldebarán. Acéptalo ya de una vez, amas a Danae— soltó Kanon, su gemelo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡No! Ella merece alguien mejor que yo… ¿no lo entiendes? Solamente le causaría daño y ser su amigo es mucho más de lo que soy digno…

—¿Y si te dijera que ella te ama con todo y eso que dices? ¡Vamos, Saga! Hasta el distraído de Shaka nota que hay algo entre los dos… además, tratas a Shura con mucha aspereza. El pobre me ha preguntado que cuál es tu problema con él…

—Eso no les interesa… además, mi amiga no me mira con amor… no debe hacerlo.

—Me rindo… se te ha pegado lo obstinado de esa chica.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Kanon, no me dejes hablando solo!— El mencionado se iba escaleras abajo, ya que había quedado con la extraña estratega del Santuario, Leonor, para reunirse en el Cabo Sunión. No sabía cómo definir su relación con esa chica. Le gustaba mucho estar con ella.

—Bueno, ahora a hacerme a la idea de que voy a cantar.

La tarde y la noche se pasaron rápido… ni se dio cuenta de que su hermano había vuelto de Cabo Sunión. Sabía que lo hacía por esa alta y morena estratega, que además era misteriosa. A veces tenía la sensación que conocía a todos demasiado bien. Se había disculpado con Leonor respecto a haberla encerrado en los calabozos y ella lo tomó muy bien, aunque le había llamado por otro nombre, que ni recordaba cual era.

Pero eso no era problema ahora, ya era la mañana y veía a Danae afinando su guitarra, sentada en un taburete y sentía nervios… temía que su voz no saliese o se destemplase.

Cuando alzó su rostro, le sonrió con dulzura y le hizo una seña para que se acercase al patio de Tauro.

—El señor Aldebarán me permitió quedarme aquí, a condición de que hiciese los quehaceres antes de que llegara de la guardia. Ya los he terminado… ahora a estrenar esta belleza.

—Aπ' το παράθυρό μου στέλνω  
ένα δύο και τρία και τέσσερα φιλιά  
που φτάνουν στο λιμάνι  
ένα και δύο και τρία και τέσσερα πουλιά…

Empezó a cantar la escudera y él no pudo sino cerrar los ojos y seguirla.

—Πώς ήθελα να είχα ένα και δύο  
και τρία και τέσσερα παιδιά  
που σαν θα μεγαλώσουν όλα  
θα γίνουν λεβέντες για χάρη του Πειραιά

Aldebarán estaba llegando de la guardia junto a Mu y se asombraron al oír cantar a Saga. Ni siquiera el propio Santo de Aries sabía que su compañero cantase tan bien. Se fueron silenciosamente al patio del jefe de la muchacha. Allí vieron que Kanon miraba como hipnotizado a su gemelo cantando junto a Danae. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos y veían como los compañeros de su adorado Saga se acercaban a él. Ambos cantaban con una sonrisa, mientras los Milo, Aiolia y Aiolos hacían un improvisado baile.

Mientras tanto, Saga y Danae terminaban con el último estribillo:

—Όσο κι αν ψάξω, δεν βρίσκω άλλο λιμάνι  
τρελή να με 'χει κάνει, όσο τον Πειραιά  
Που όταν βραδιάζει, τραγούδια μ' αραδιάζει  
και τις πενιές του αλλάζει, γεμίζει από παιδιά

Cuando la canción terminó, Saga abrió los ojos y no pudo sino sonrojarse al recibir una salva de aplausos de parte de todos sus compañeros.

—Hermano, no sabía que cantabas tan bien. ¿Cuándo hacemos un trío?— Dijo Kanon, casi abrazando a la pareja. —¡Has hecho un milagro, Danae!

—Ni yo sabía que cantabas, Saga y eso que leo la mente— dijo Mu con una sonrisa pícara.

—Veo que ya estrenaste la guitarra, mi estimada escudera. Me parece muy bien que lo hayas hecho así— Aldebarán le dio una palmada en el hombro a Saga y un beso en la frente a su sierva.

—¡Canten más seguido!

—¿No les molesta que cante, chicos?— Saga estaba comportándose peligrosamente inocente.

—Para nada— dijo Aiolos. —Hace falta algo así después de un arduo entrenamiento.

Saga sonrió y Danae entonces empezó a tocar otras canciones griegas que recordaba. Saga la seguía felizmente. Todos notaban la química entre ambos y se sorprendían de que todavía no fuesen novios. Pero todos miraban que era cuestión de tiempo.

 **Sin pizca de pena, vuelvo a las andadas con una nueva historietita. Es una especie de songfic, basado en una canción de Melina Merkouri con el título de este fic. Aparece en la película Nunca en domingo de 1960. Sin embargo, mi versión favorita es de Nana Mouskouri y es de 1968... la recomiendo ampliamente.**


End file.
